1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to mapping web site interaction data to user communications and more particularly relates to means and methods for leveraging web site interaction data in responding to user communications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Enterprises often have web pages where users can browse and view information related to their interests and needs. Such browsing may generate user initiated communication. However, enterprises are typically unaware of the interests and needs of a particular user when responding to user communications. In particular, enterprises have not had the ability to relate user communications to a user's web site interaction data.